


Someday

by breibs18 (Beckxy)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Multiple Perspectives, Romance, Slow Build, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckxy/pseuds/breibs18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami glanced around the room, it was packed, every seat was taken save for the one to her right. True to form, she was an island alone in the room. </p><p>Korra looked towards the empty seat and made eye contact with the girl wearing a red cardigan. Her breath caught in her throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone in the Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this story with a really different intention for how it would go, but sometimes characters start writing themselves and I can't really stop it. So this might not be as much of a slow burn as I expected...anyway I hope you all like it. I'm doing this to practice writing and committing myself to a project so feel free to comment with your thoughts!

Asami looked around the empty classroom on the second floor of the humanities building. As usual, she was early. Double-checking the note on her smartphone and the number on the door, she conceded that yes, this is Intro to Women and Gender Studies. Although Asami was starting her second semester at Republic City University, she felt a twinge of nervousness as she walked to her chosen seat. She favored the second row all the way on the end with the three large windows to her left. It was perfect, an outlet for her laptop and only room for one stranger, rather than two, to sit next to her. It wasn’t that Asami disliked her classmates, but more a habit she had developed after her first semester at RCU.

While Asami Sato was a warm and sociable young woman, she found that most people her age tended to shy away from her. Perhaps it was her father’s multi-billion dollar industry, a legacy that followed wherever she went, that intimidated her peers. Or maybe it was the way her black eyebrows settled into a sharp furrow when she was not paying attention, busy working through complexities in her mind while walking down the street. Countless men had told her that with such a pretty face she had ought to smile, so Asami perfected the icy stare and often wore it without realizing.

Regardless of their reasoning, Asami had found herself alone when Professor Tom asked everyone in Politics of the Hundred Year War to introduce themselves to their neighbor. Then again in her Mechanical Engineering lab, and even in her Rock Climbing elective. It seemed that no matter what, everyone around her turned to their other side. Once, Asami attempted to join the conversation, but she had been cut off before finishing her name as the rest of the duos had already stopped talking. So, she resigned herself to studying the syllabus in silence. While she admitted that this reclusion was in some ways a severe reaction to only a bruised pride, Asami Sato did not beg anyone for anything. Introductions could always be made later and besides, she would rather focus on Professor Jin’s legendary feminist lectures than socialize.

The lecture hall had filled up quite a bit since Asami had settled down. She glanced at the clock on the front wall, which told her class would officially begin in two minutes. Professor Jin entered the room in a flurry, red silk scarf and tendrils of jet-black hair trailing off her shoulder. The scholar was imposingly tall, famous for towering over her colleagues in both height and intellect. She placed a briefcase on the desk facing her students and began leafing through a folder, pulling out an attendance sheet. Asami already idolized Professor Jin, having heard her lectures earlier in the year. She straightened in the wooden chair and waited for her to begin. Asami glanced around the room, it was packed, every seat was taken save for the one to her right. True to form, she was an island alone in the room.

Professor Jin cleared her throat above the idle chatter, instantly quieting and focusing attention to the front of the room.

“Good morning, everyone. Welcome to Intro Women and Gender Studies. I am Professor Jin, and I'm looking forward to getting to know you all throughout this semester. Before we begin, I would like to say that this class is heavily based in discussion with both myself, and your peers. You will not be able to coast by without engaging, and I expect your full attention and respect. That being said, I will begin class at exactly 10:00. If I am speaking, you are officially—“

The thick door creaked open and two students stumbled in laughing, a boy wearing a green sweater over his broad shoulders, and a girl with topaz skin and a radiant smile.

“—late.” Professor Jin finished pointedly. The pair apologized, bowing their heads towards the instructor and sheepishly looking at the full classroom. There was one extra chair leaning against the wall which the boy in the green sweater seized before his friend. She made a face at him, then scanned the room for another seat. She locked eyes with Asami. The nervous twinge returned in Asami’s stomach when she realized she had been staring at this new girl since the moment she came in. Asami averted her gaze back to the front as the stranger walked towards the only empty seat.

“As I was saying,” Professor Jin continued, “this course will require quite a bit of collaborative thought and work. So I would like to begin with some simple introductions. Please turn to your neighbors and share your name, where you are from, and an interesting fact about yourself.”  
The girl landed in the chair and let her colorfully patterned bag slump to the floor. She immediately turned to her left.

“Hi, I’m Korra.” The girl began, blue eyes blazing now that she was up close. Asami’s twinge evolved into a full stomach flip.

“Asami Sato,” she said extending her hand, both a practiced formality and an unconscious desire to make contact with this bold newcomer, “you sure know how to make an entrance.”

Korra met her handshake, her warm palm enveloping Asami’s usually chilled fingers in a tight but pleasant grip.

“I’ve always been told I have great comedic timing. Not sure how much it was appreciated though.” She winced and raised her eyebrows towards the stoic professor. Asami smiled, studying the way Korra’s chestnut colored bangs flipped over her smooth forehead. She pulled herself back, realizing their hands were still clasped together. Feeling embarrassed, she released the moment and focused on the task at hand.

“So, Korra,” she started, “where are you from and what is interesting about you?”

“Well, I’m from the Southern Water Tribe, and I’m the Avatar.” She stated as if it were not the most exceptional personal fact one could have. Asami’s eyes widened as she recognized the front-page photograph of a young girl from the South Pole, discovered as the new Avatar years ago but kept in seclusion all this time. Their world had been in a era of unparalleled peace, which explained why Korra had been out of the news since then. Still, Asami wondered how it was possible that she had been at this university for months without knowing the most powerful being on earth could waltz into class late and sit next to her.

“It’s wonderful to finally meet you, Avatar Korra.”

“The same to you, Ms. Sato.” Korra emphasized with a cocked smile. Their words hung in the air between them for an instant, as if caught in the humidity of a brewing storm. Asami felt electricity pulse from their stare all the way down the backs of her legs.


	2. Late

“Bolin, I can’t believe you made us late on the first day of class!” Korra huffed as they pushed through the busy sidewalk. The two were meant to meet for their last breakfast of freedom at a nice café ten-minutes from the academic campus. Instead, Bolin had been 45 minutes late, meaning that there would be no breakfast at all, and they had to walk through the most crowded part of RCU at morning rush hour.

“I’m sorry! I just couldn’t leave Pabu alone for so long, I had to find someone to take care of him! Mako’s working today and I don’t know anyone else in our building so I kinda just started knocking on random doors…” he admitted trailing off. Korra laughed, but was still irritated that their morning had been ruined. However, she shrugged it off and slowed her pace to walk next to Bolin instead of ahead. Knowing he was forgiven, Bolin changed the subject.

“SO, ready to knock ‘em out this semester?” he nudged.

“Knock who out?” Korra questioned.

“All the ladies!” Bolin stressed with a wide grin. Korra tilted her head back and groaned.

“Bolin it’s not going to happen alright? I only just started being open about it, it’s not like I have it tattooed on my forehead. No one’s been interested in the past and no one’s suddenly going to be now. I just have to accept the fact that I’m going to be alone forever.” The Avatar concluded bitterly.

“Come on, you’re going about this all wrong!” he continued. “Yeah you just came out, but you’re already a thousand times more confident than you ever were, AND you just got this great haircut. New semester, new you, new lady in your life. It’s the Bolin Guarantee.” His smile spread onto Korra’s face as his words sank in. She had been feeling more comfortable and happy with herself since she came out. And she would admit that this freshly trimmed style accentuated her strong jaw and framed her arctic blue eyes.

“Fine, I won’t be so negative. Maybe there is someone out there for me.”

“That’s the spirit!” he ruffled her hair playfully “You gotta just go for it. You never know what could happen.” Korra chewed on her bottom lip, pondering how it was possible that the Avatar, master of all four elements, pro-bender, captain and founder of the Earthball team, was so scared of talking to women. Korra was a dynamic and captivating young woman, a complete joy to be around, yet she felt utterly self-conscious in front of girls she liked. She found herself flustered having the simplest conversations if she had even been brave enough to approach someone in the first place. It was all a confusing and frustrating mess that made her want to fly right home to the South Pole every time she developed a crush.

They had been walking a little too leisurely in this time, paying more attention to their conversation than how far they were from campus. Korra’s heart stopped when she checked her watch and saw that it was 9:58, and class began in two minutes.

“Bolin we have to hurry, I’ve heard too many stories about Professor Jin to know we cannot be late.” She finished hastily, quickening her pace to long, agile strides. Bolin scrambled to keep up, his grimace revealing that he had heard the same stories. They barreled through the front door of the tall brick building and located the staircase at the end of the hall. As they half-flew up the stairs, Bolin remembered when he, Mako, and Korra had arrived late to an important dinner on Air Temple Island.

“Nothing will ever be as bad as that! I swear steam was coming off of Tenzin’s arrow.” Korra laughed along as they reached the door, entering in the middle of Professor Jin’s sentence. They instantly fell silent meeting their professor’s golden, hawk-like stare. This was definitely worse than the time they were late to Air Temple Island.

“We’re so sorry Professor, we promise it won’t happen again.” They bowed. Bolin straightened looking for a place to sit. There was a folding metal chair to his left and one empty seat almost at the end of the second row. Sitting next to the window, alone in an otherwise crowded room, was a young woman with alabaster skin, and striking black hair flowing over her shoulders. She was no doubt gorgeous, and staring at Korra. Bolin grabbed the chair and sat down.

Korra looked at him exasperatedly, realizing she would have to walk across the entire classroom after interrupting the most intimidating professor on campus. She looked towards the empty seat and made eye contact with the girl wearing a red cardigan. Her breath caught in her throat. The girl looked away, slender cheeks flushing, and Korra widened her eyes at Bolin. He shrugged, barely containing his mischievous grin. _Okay,_ Korra thought to herself. _Just gotta go for it._ She took a deep breath, and walked towards the empty seat.

They had barely begun talking by the time Professor Jin called the class back to order. Korra sighed, disappointed that she could not spend the entire period getting to know Asami Sato, whose bright emerald eyes stuck in her mind as she was supposed to be listening. It shocked Korra how well-timed Bolin’s pep talk had been that morning. There was also something about Asami that made Korra feel comfortable and at ease. She had only learned the girl’s name and that she was a Republic City native, and yet Korra felt that she already knew her somehow. Like she could see depth and compassion swirling under the glassy surface of those arresting, jade eyes. Without thinking, Korra tore off a corner from her notebook.


	3. Notes

Asami’s heart leapt when Korra slid the folded paper across the desk, leaving it next to her hand. She glanced at the Avatar, _first coming late, now passing notes?_ This woman was nothing like what she expected an all-powerful spiritual leader would be. She unfolded the note and read Korra’s looping handwriting:

 _So, I never heard your interesting fact._ Asami faltered. What was interesting about her compared to Korra? She’s the heiress to the world’s most successful technological manufacturing company, there was that. But she always felt uncomfortable being upfront with that, as people often assumed she was spoiled and riding on her father’s coattails. Korra didn’t seem to recognize her name, or if she did it didn’t make a difference to her. Finally, she thought of something that might impress the Avatar.

 _I_ _can fly._ She folded and passed the scrap back to Korra. Asami watched out of the corner of her eye and caught Korra’s angled jaw drop open briefly before smirking and writing back.

_That’s amazing! Are you Aang’s long-lost granddaughter or something?_

_Haha I wish, I’m a pilot._

_Well good thing, it might be weird if we were secretly related in my past life._

Asami’s heart fluttered. Never in her entire life had Asami Sato so blatantly not paid attention in class, but she couldn’t stop passing these notes. She hoped with each reply that she was just as charming and funny as she thought Korra was. They quipped about both being adrenaline junkies and the best sights around the City. Asami longed for Korra’s ability to soar through the sky with her glider, while Korra admired the skill required to operate an airplane. Before they knew it, Professor Jin was sliding her papers back into the briefcase and class was over. The room erupted into conversation again. Korra rubbed the back of her neck and turned towards Asami.

“Wow I’m sorry I distracted us that whole time.” Her face turned sincere, “I promise I usually try to be a good student.” Asami chuckled easily.

“Don’t be sorry, I’m really happy that I got to know you better.” She confessed, which made Korra brighten.

“I am too.” Her perfect smile started to shine, “If you ever want to get to know me even more, I can give you my number? I mean only if you want, of course I understand if you don’t have time or don’t want to hang out it’s fine I understand, you must be very busy.” Korra’s brow furrowed as she realized the way she was rambling. Asami bit her bottom lip to keep her smile from bubbling up too quickly.

“I would love to hang out with you.” Asami pulled out her phone, missing Korra’s face flush with relief. “Let’s do something exciting.”


	4. The Text

Korra was sitting on the couch in Mako and Bolin’s apartment, her phone in one hand and her head in the other.

“What's exciting to a girl who flies airplanes in her free time? And has a racetrack in her backyard?!” Korra groaned.

After Bolin properly congratulated Korra on successfully completing the first step to courting a lady, he explained exactly who Ms. Asami Sato was. Initially, Korra felt foolish for having not made the connection to her great-grandfather’s invention, the _Sato_ mobile, but reconciled that Asami was nothing like the pampered young women Korra knew were from old money families. Bolin assured her that had Korra known going into it, she would not have been as confident, and she would definitely not be scheduled to hang out with the city’s most eligible heiress. It was reassuring for a time, but as Korra racked her brain for ideas nothing seemed good enough for the girl who had probably seen and done everything the world had to offer.

“Oh! I know! Take her to the police department!” Bolin interjected. Mako and Korra looked up at him quizzically. “You can show her those Triads you helped lock up last month. She’ll definitely think you’re both fun and cool AND exciting for being a crime fighting superhero!” They responded with silence.

“Or…” Mako continued, “you could invite her to your next Earthball game?” Korra sat up straight.

“Isn’t that weird to be like ‘hey sit and watch me do something for an hour’? Won’t she think I’m inconsiderate and full of myself?” She shot Mako a look, knowing “ _well, you are both of those things_ ” was on the tip of his tongue. He raised his hands, letting the joke pass knowing full well that offending Korra could mean singed hair, or getting soaked with whatever was nearby. Bolin slumped on the couch next to Korra.

“If you want exciting, bring her to see a game. What’s more fun than watching us tear up a muddy field?” He and Korra had founded the sport during a pro-bending training session, and although it had yet to become as high profile, their club had grown to the point that they had a small tournament league. The game was fast and dirty and rough and Korra loved it. Asami had clearly never heard of Earthball, otherwise she would have known the Avatar went to her school. While it wasn’t exactly made for audience participation, she might enjoy watching an entirely new sport. Not to mention playing Earthball was an ultimate test of strength, agility, and creativity, and Asami was sure to notice that Korra played centerfield.

“Okay maybe that’s not such a bad idea. But she’ll be sitting alone?”

“I’m going to be there anyway, I could just sit with her. We had class together last semester.” Mako offered. He and Asami had never been close but they had worked on an engineering project together, and were amiable when they saw each other. It would not be awkward chatting between plays. “And I’ll make sure to talk you up the whole time.”

“And I’ll make sure I don’t overshadow you on the field.” Bolin added. Korra smiled at her friends, thankful for all of their help. She felt good about this plan. Maybe Asami would be hungry after the game, and she could take her to Narook’s for an authentic Water Tribe dinner. Korra reeled, her mind wandering further than it should for having only spoken to this girl once before. This was not a date, it was just hanging out. She couldn’t go into whatever this was too strong. Yes, there was something special about Asami Sato that lingered in Korra’s mind for hours after meeting her. Something about how time seemed to slow down when they first spoke, as if to say this moment is important. Something about those dazzling eyes that Korra longed to gaze into.

She paused on that thought. She was going to have to be relaxed about Asami, read her cues before making any moves, hold back her tendency to run headfirst into the unknown.

But those eyes.

Korra drafted a text to Asami, cordially inviting her to the Earthball game on Friday, followed by dinner in the city.


	5. Earthball

Republic City University had not opposed the Avatar’s request to instate a new club sport, in fact they funded the teams uniforms and rented their playing space. As Asami pulled into the parking lot behind the tall bleachers, she flipped down her visor mirror. Although she and Korra had seen each other in class and they were texting for hours every night, Asami still hardly knew the girl who she had driven half an hour to watch play a game. She knew about Korra’s classes, Naga, a few choice Avatar training stories, and her favorite foods. Their conversations flowed easily, but not deeply, at least not yet. Korra was fun to talk to, even if she was only telling Asami what new tricks Pabu was learning.

She examined her eyeliner, wondering if she had been foolish to put so much effort into something Korra probably wouldn’t notice. Asami tilted her head forward to inspect her hair, and placed a stray piece on the right side of her part. She checked her lipstick, her teeth, and the collar of her black leather jacket. Concluding that there was nothing left of herself to obsess over, Asami inhaled deeply and stepped out of the car.

She walked up the back stairs and reached the top of the bleachers, suddenly understanding why this location was so far from campus. The field was humongous, stretching over an acre, Asami figured. It was set quite far from the first row of bleachers, and contained by a painted white rectangle with a netted goal on either side. Asami spotted Mako in the center of the middle row and began towards him.

“Hey! Glad you made it!” Mako greeted as Asami settled in the empty space between him and some guy with green face paint and a sign spelling “ **U** GO **U** NAGI” resting on his lap.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Asami answered truthfully, knowing that she had spent almost every moment since Korra first texted her waiting for this Friday to finally happen. “You’re going to have to help me though, I don’t know anything about Earthball.” The guy in the face paint scoffed at Asami, overhearing her confession. She ignored him.

“It’s pretty easy to follow. The two teams defend their home goals while trying to score on each other. But you can only use your feet.” Mako pointed as he explained each position; one goalkeeper, two defense, two midfielders, and one centerfield striker. He clarified that players are allowed to do pretty much whatever they want as long as they don’t use their hands. Asami understood, and couldn’t help a warm swell of pride for Korra and her invention.

Mako was in the middle of telling Asami how he balanced school and working for Beifong when the crowd erupted into sudden cheers. The players streamed out from the locker rooms under the bleachers and onto the field, turning to wave at the crowd. Asami instantly spotted Korra, even though she was far away she could see the Avatar’s brilliant smile as she received the applause. Mako stood up, screaming to Bolin who waved and struck a heroic pose. Instinctively, Asami stood as well.

“YEAH KORRA, YOU GOT THIS!” She shouted, catching Korra’s attention as she was mimicking Bolin’s pose. She froze looking back at Asami, then dropped the posture and screamed back:

“THANKS, I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN!” Her voice carried over the mass of people and struck Asami deep in her chest. They smiled at each other for a moment before Korra waved and turned to walk to the field with her team. The audience settled back down as a voice crackled through the speakers.

“Good afternoon and welcome to the first game of the RCU EARTHBALL TOURNAMENT! Let’s give it up for the two incredible teams playing today, the UNAGI!” half of the crowd screamed for the green-clad players, including Asami’s neighbor who waved his sign emphatically. The team stomped in unison and raised the shape of the serpent’s head out of the ground towards Korra and Bolin’s team.

“And how about a hand for THE POLAR BEAR DOGS!” Mako and Asami bellowed for their friends dressed in white. Korra stood facing the serpent with her palms to the earth, a second passed before Asami realized that the pitch was somehow turning a lighter shade. With a strong pull Korra raised her arms up, and with them all the water that had been seeped in the dirt. She changed her stance, letting it flow around her, and then shot it towards the other team. Just before drenching them, she sucked her elbows to her side and the water froze. A giant polar bear dog made from ice pointed menacingly at the Unagi. Asami’s jaw dropped. She was stunned, having never seen Korra bend any elements before, let alone watching her craft an intricate sculpture just to intimidate the other team. Mako smirked and leaned over.

“She may be a show off, but at least she can back it up.” Asami nodded, dazed by the unexpected display.

“Does she do this every time?” She asked, wondering what she might see at the next game.

“I’ve never seen it, she must have asked the team to let her do something special today.” He raised his eyebrows at Asami and she felt her cheeks heat up at the thought of Korra doing anything for her.

By now, Korra had returned the water to the earth, making it soft and muddy again. She squared off against the Unagi’s centerfielder, a muscular looking girl with a long braid down her back. The white ball sat motionless between them as they readied themselves to start. A shrill whistle echoed through the air and Korra took possession immediately. She began running through the Unagi’s territory, dodging pillars of earth that shot up in her way. Korra was dangerously close to scoring a goal within the first minute before one defender was able to steal the ball by creating a tunnel that fed it straight to him. He stomped a ramp into existence, and used it to send the ball flying to his midfielder. For a while, possession was equal on both sides, and Asami marveled at how quickly and drastically the field was changing as they played. Players were kicking up walls, hurling mud, riding waves of earth, drilling from one goal to the other, all with their hands behind their back. It was the most impressive earth bending Asami had ever seen. Pro-bending was fun to watch but the rules made matches feel repetitive sometimes, especially for earth benders who could only throw the same clay disc over and over. This was true ingenuity, and Korra was so clearly the star.

Being the Avatar, and master of all four elements, her different techniques bled into the way she moved on the field. She seemed lighter on her feet than everyone else, rarely tripping over obstacles and spinning out of the way of tackles. She made the ground move with such fluidity, Asami wondered if Korra was secretly water bending the mud to give her a boost, but concluded that she didn’t need to cheat, she was already better than everyone else. She couldn’t take her eyes off of her.

The first half of the match ended with two short whistles, and still no one had scored. Asami turned to Mako, filled with excitement.

“This is by far the coolest thing I’ve ever seen. How did I not know this existed?”

“It wasn’t that popular last semester. But I am surprised you didn’t hear that the first game almost destroyed the entire track.” He said, and Asami remembered the announcement that RCU’s athletic fields were out of order earlier in the year.

“I should have been more curious about that, I missed valuable months I could have spent being the Polar Bear Dogs’ biggest fan.”

“Well, the tournament just started, next week we can make T-shirts.” Asami swelled thinking about Mako’s implication that this was going to become a regular occurrence. They discussed the best design, deciding that a photo shoot with Naga was their first order of business if they wanted the most professional looking logo.

“Don’t take this the wrong way but,” Mako began fumbling for the rest of his sentence, “you’re a lot nicer than I thought you were.” Asami pouted.

“You’re not the first person who thought they knew me when they didn’t.” It was never a good feeling being reminded that most people disliked her at first, but Asami was not offended. It was a part of her life since pre-school, having been a serious child who spent more time in her father’s workshop than on the playground with her classmates. It had garnered her a false reputation for being aloof, and it didn’t help that the natural cadence of her voice sounded similar to the affect of sarcasm, even though she never spoke insincerely. However, she smiled at Mako, and thanked him for the backhanded compliment knowing that he meant well.

“What I’m trying to say is, I’m really glad that Bolin made Korra late on Monday, because all of that led to you being here now, and I think you’ll fit in perfectly with us.” He nudged her shoulder. It was an odd comment, filled with assumptions and hardly veiling a future that Asami only allowed herself to think about when she was almost asleep.

“Thank you,” she said, and hoped that her next comment was not too assuming herself, “I can’t wait to see what kind of trouble we all get in soon.”

The second half of the game began with both teams fervently trying to break through the other’s defense. Bolin was an incredible goalie, even when his defenders let the Unagi centerfielder past them, he was like a solid rock wall. As he was the only player allowed to use hands, he rallied every attack with a fierce punch that sent the ball halfway down the field. It was an exhausting half-hour, neither team getting an up on the other. Mako explained that if neither team scored, they would go into overtime, which was something the fatigued athletes wanted to avoid if at all possible. Asami’s foot tapped with anxiety, hoping that the Polar Bear Dogs made a breakthrough soon. As if her thoughts willed it, Bolin ran out of the goal with the ball in his hands. He launched forward, touching the ball to the earth and coating it with a layer of mud. His legs kicked over him and he flipped around, throwing the ball further than ever before. Mako threw his hands up in the air, recognizing what Bolin was doing.

“He can control exactly where it goes!” Asami comprehended, watching the ball arc far over the Unagi’s heads and finally landing in front of Korra’s already sprinting feet. The Unagi had left their defense virtually clear in their haste to attack Bolin. Asami shot out of her seat in excitement. The large scoreboard displayed twenty seconds left before the final whistle, and Korra was already closing in. The last defender charged forward, the ground lifting with his feet. Asami clasped her hands over her mouth as she anticipated the painful tackle. But Korra was not to be challenged. In one elegant motion, she planted her foot and kicked just next to the ball, raising a huge spiral formation in her path. Just before the defender slammed his shoulder into her stomach, Korra slid up and over the ramp as if it were smooth as ice. The defender watched astounded as she landed behind him, fifteen feet from the goal. Asami’s heart beat furiously.

Korra didn’t give the goalkeeper a chance as she hooked her toe under, and pounded the ball into the net. The final whistle blew as the Polar Bear Dogs rushed towards Korra, lifting her up in celebration. Asami and Mako cheered wildly with the crowd, applauding and high five-ing each other for minutes.

As the audience began to clear out, Mako told Asami that he was going down to see Bolin in the locker room, and that she should wait in the parking lot for Korra.

“Give her a few minutes to clean up, I’m sure Narook will appreciate not having to scrape mud off his floor later.” Asami laughed and they said goodbye, promising to make those fan shirts sometime before the next game. She smiled to herself as she walked towards her car, replaying the most exciting moments of the game as she waited. Korra really was something to be seen, a force of nature for sure. She wondered what Korra looked like bending the other elements, imagining the arms that she discreetly stared at in class suddenly tense with the power. She imagined how they would feel wrapped around her waist.


	6. Date?

Mako entered the locker room, finding Korra and Bolin unwrapping their ankle bandages.

“You guys, that was amazing!” he said, wrapping them both in a celebratory hug. “I’ve never seen you move like that. Damn, Korra, were you trying to impress someone or something?” He punched her arm playfully and she beamed at him.

“You think she noticed?” Korra sincerely asked.

“Oh I think she more than just noticed. I’m pretty sure she almost fainted when you scored that goal. I think she really likes you already.” Mako assured.

“Well I really like her already so I guess that’s good.” She stood up and walked to the shower stalls, undressing behind the door. Mako and Bolin stood on the other side chatting with her as she washed the dirt and sweat from her body.

“Okay really though, what am I supposed to do now? Like, is this a real date? Or am I supposed to pretend this is some elaborate best-friend-test or something?” She called over, feeling her anxiety bubble in her stomach again. Before the game, Korra thought her nerves were just about playing well in front of Asami, but now she realized she was actually going to be alone with the beauty in a matter of minutes.

“Korra, just be yourself. She’s liked you for you up to this point.” Bolin reassured her.

“Yeah, just feel it out, don’t push anything that doesn’t feel right. You’ll know.” She trusted their advice, and Korra was generally good when it came to instinct so she relaxed a bit. She stepped out of the shower and bent the extra water off of her, sending it down the drain before getting dressed in a clean outfit; a blue and gray flannel rolled up to her elbows, over black jeans. The boys nodded their approval when she reemerged.

Korra spotted Asami leaning against the hood of her car. She thought Asami looked like a model in maroon high-rise pants that matched the detailing of the vehicle, and her black leather jacket unzipped to reveal a crisp white v-neck that dipped just low enough. Asami looked up, her smile widening as Korra approached.

“Congratulations, Korra, that was an incredible win.”

“Thanks!” Korra stood in front of the taller woman, “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. I was worried you'd be bored.”

“I get the feeling that you and boredom don’t really mix.” Asami replied, her crimson lips turning up in one corner. They paused there, hanging in the moment.

“SO...” Korra continued, “are you hungry?” Asami nodded and pushed herself off the hood of the car, her hair falling off of her shoulder like an onyx waterfall.

Sitting in Asami’s car, Korra realized that this was about to be the longest they had ever spoken in person. Asami unfortunately had a lab after their shared class, so their current record was five minutes on Wednesday when Korra made sure that she was early. But Asami was cool and calm, and conversation flowed effortlessly.

“I’ve been thinking,” Asami started, “and I’ve realized I don’t know much about you, Korra. I mean, comparatively to how much of you there _is_ to know.”

“I don’t know much about you either. For all I know, you could be an assassin in a plot to take out the Avatar and rule the world, and I’m walking right into it!” Korra joked, and Asami laughed along, shaking her head at the ridiculous thought.

“Well, when I inherit Future Industries I kind of _will_ rule the world, so I guess I’m halfway there.” She smirked slightly. “Being an assassin though? I’d rather take you out in a different way.”

“You can take me out after I’ve had my turn tonight.” Korra bantered back.

“I’ve already got a second date before we’ve made it to the restaurant? I had no idea I was _that_ good.” The words rolled off her tongue like silk, filling the air with a warmth that made Korra very aware of how close they were in the space.

 _Date. It’s confirmed. Asami Sato considers THIS THING that we’re doing RIGHT NOW a Date. I am on a Date with Asami Sato. Asami Sato and me, out on a Date. Taking her out. On a Date._ Korra’s mind reeled, and the nagging part of her that had tried to assert that maybe Asami was just being nice, maybe she wasn’t interested at all, maybe this was purely platonic, finally silenced.

“Well who knows what embarrassing things I might do before the night is over, I have to secure this while it lasts.” Korra said truthfully. In just a few sentences, Asami had managed to almost unravel Korra with her charm, and they were only just nearing the restaurant now. She had an entire evening left to make sure this was not their last Date.

The gilded sign glowed in the lamplight as they approached Narook’s.

“Perfect, there’s a spot right in front.” Asami said, pulling up to the car in front of the space. She threw her arm around the back of Korra’s seat and leaned over to see out of the rear window. Her face was only inches away, and Korra caught the scent of Asami’s perfume wafting from her long, smooth neck. She smelled like the rose petals that lent their shade to her supple lips. The car stopped and Asami looked at Korra, her arm still behind the seat.

“Let’s play a game tonight.” She almost whispered, a gleam in her eye. Korra swallowed hard.

“What kind of game?” Her thoughts raced, imagining what exactly she was about to get herself into. Asami chuckled, seeing apprehension flash on Korra’s face.

“Nothing out of control, don’t worry. Just to help us learn more about each other.” She was still so close to Korra, who didn’t dare move in case Asami took that as a hint to move herself. “Twenty Questions. Throughout the night, we each get to ask the other person whatever we want. So when we’re curious about something we can just ask, and we have to answer truthfully.” Korra nodded her approval.

“Now there will be no secret assassination plots to worry about.” She said, smiling at the woman in the driver’s seat.

“Exactly.” Asami cocked her head to the side and lingered for another moment before finally leaning back and taking off her seatbelt. As soon as she moved Korra realized that she had been holding her breath. She exited the car smiling to herself. Even under the dim glow of the streetlamp, Asami looked like she was walking directly out of a magazine. Korra balked for an instant, but then remembered that this beautiful woman seemed to be just as much smitten as Korra was. So Korra held out her arm, and to her great pleasure Asami slid her hand into the crook of her elbow, squeezing it lightly. Feeling on top of the world, Korra led her date into the restaurant.


	7. Questions and Crab Cakes

Asami could hardly contain herself as she entered Narook’s on Korra’s arm. The host greeted the pair, addressing Korra by her full title and leading them towards the back of the restaurant. Korra had reserved one of the special tables enclosed by white curtains to give them a bit more privacy. Asami resented having to let go of Korra to get into the booth, but resolved that there would be more time for closeness after they ate.

“Okay, first official question of the night,” Korra started when they were both sitting comfortably, “what is your drink of choice?” Asami thought for a moment.

“Red wine.” She answered, looking shamefully at her merlot-colored pants and trying to hide her lipstick. Korra laughed out loud at the completely obvious answer.

“Okay what about you?” Asami countered, “And that counts as my question.” Korra leered at her and Asami knew she would have to be more creative next time, but she answered anyway.

“There’s this great beer from the South Pole that’s really hard to find around Republic city unless you know where to look, and Narook’s has it!” Korra replied just as a waiter pulled back the curtain. Korra ordered her beer and Asami’s wine and then told him they needed a few more minutes to decide what to eat. He retreated.

Asami explained that she had never had Southern Water Tribe cuisine before, so Korra should be in charge of ordering everything. When she protested, Asami clarified that she was not a picky eater, and she trusted Korra’s judgment, a comment that made the Water Tribe girl grin and start listing everything she thought Asami should try. The waiter returned with their drinks and Korra placed their order; five-flavor soup, giant seacrab cakes, and their classic seaweed noodles, all to share.

Asami raised her glass to Korra, and toasted their first drink together. Her wine was rich and dry, the alcohol seeping quickly into her system and causing her head to spin slightly when she looked at Korra. Or maybe that was just from the realization that none of this was a dream. Korra swallowed her sip and resumed their conversation.

“So do you have any pets? Or does Naga have to play by herself when we go to the park?”

“I think she and Lyra will get along just fine.” Asami smiled, thinking of her beloved animal friend who had spent more time with her than any human in the past ten years. “She’s a Sunfox, which is indigenous to the hills of the northern Fire Nation. They’re bred to be herders and work animals, but really Lyra’s just a princess.” Korra seemed elated to hear about the animal, and Asami resolved to introduce them soon, certain that her furry friend would share her affinity for the woman with a soothing voice and kindly demeanor. They continued to talk about their companions, and Asami tried to keep the obscure animal facts she knew to a minimum, even though Korra appeared to appreciate every one.

Their food arrived, steam filling the curtained space with dense aromas. Everything looked delicious. First, Asami tried the soup, concluding that the five-flavors were salty, spicy, tangy, sweet, and sour, a combination she had never experienced before. Next, Korra offered her one of the golden brown cakes, delightfully crisp and filled with large chunks of crabmeat that practically melted on Asami’s tongue. Finally, she tasted the vibrant green noodles, discovering that they were coated with a savory sesame-like seasoning. Swallowing, she recognized the unmistakable ocean flavor, as if she were standing at the bow of a ship breathing in the salty air. Every bite was exciting and delicious and seemed to satisfy a hunger Asami hadn’t realized she felt. It was a lot like how before Monday, Asami hadn’t known just how much she craved talking to Korra every day.

“I’m so glad you like it.” Korra said as Asami started on her third crab cake.

“I have to learn how to make all of this, it’s too good to live without.” She replied, mentally dissecting every dish trying to identify the ingredients.

“Great, I’ll taste-test it all. I’d say I’d help cook but honestly, I’ll probably set everything on fire.” They both chuckled at the confession, and Asami promised to teach Korra a few basic kitchen skills sometime in the future. The more they talked, the more plans they seemed to make. Second date, the park, cooking, she already looked forward to everything and wanted to do more. Being around Korra was comfortable and fun. Talking to her felt like catching up with an old friend, their humor jived perfectly, and there was never the feeling of not having anything to say. Of course throughout the night Asami had to remember that it was not quite acceptable to stare at Korra’s perfectly plump brown lips, but still nothing felt awkward. Besides, she swore she caught Korra’s cerulean eyes drop a bit lower than the gold chain necklace that Asami showed off to her, and she did not mind at all.

“I have a question,” Asami said putting down her wine glass, “what’s your major?” It embarrassed her to admit that she had not really considered what it was Korra was actually studying at RCU. After all, she was not just a hot jock sent to distract her in class.

“I’m pursuing a degree in Social Justice and Activism.” Korra answered, acknowledging that it was a small department few people knew existed. “It’s actually the reason I decided to go to college in the first place. After I mastered all the elements, I felt kind of useless. Right now we’re lucky to not have any dictators trying to gain power, or violent spirits on the loose, but our world is still out of balance. Full groups of people are oppressed in every nation, but I can’t help them overcome inequality by punching things. It’s the way ideologies have been ingrained, and the power structures that come from that. So I came here, and I hope that after I graduate I can start traveling the world setting up programs, and relief systems, and changing the way we think…I don’t know. I’m just trying to help in any way that I can.” The way Korra’s eyes shone as she explained her mission melted Asami’s heart. It was clear that Korra felt incredibly dedicated to her Avatar duties, and it was admirable that she wanted to adapt to fit the world’s current needs.

“That’s amazing.” Asami commented. “So that’s why you’re taking Professor Jin’s class.” She silently thanked the universe for having kept the seat to her right open for Korra on that first day.

“Yeah, although if I had known I was going to meet you I would have signed up anyway.” Asami couldn’t help her blush from blossoming as Korra laid her hand across the table, palm up. She met the touch with a spark that ignited something deep in her stomach. The two women smiled and savored the feeling of their connection, Korra’s strong hand hugging Asami’s long, white fingers.

The curtain pulled back and their waiter returned, oblivious to the moment he had interrupted. Both hands retreated to their respective sides of the table as he cleared their empty plates and bowls. Before leaving, he pulled out the bill and handed it to Korra. Asami reached into her purse and took out her credit card.

“OH no no no _please_ put that away.” Korra protested, holding the bill far out of Asami’s reach.

“We shared everything equally, I’m not going to make you pay for all of it.” Asami reasoned. Her father had made sure to imbue Asami with an understanding of her class privilege since childhood, and so she sought to be fair and equal with money knowing she could always afford it. Korra shook her head decidedly, clutching the black booklet to her chest.

“Once again, you can treat me when it’s YOUR turn, but this is still MY date so _I_ am paying for _you_.” Korra said with a stern raised eyebrow. Asami objected again, but soon realized that Korra was not the type to be easily swayed once she had decided something. And so she relaxed back into her seat and let her pick up the bill. This time.


	8. The Gazebo

They had only had one drink each but Korra felt tipsy walking into the night air with Asami by her side. Neither one wanted the evening to end, so they decided to take a stroll together after dinner. Korra was perfectly content to spend the rest of the night just talking with this beautiful and intelligent woman no matter where they were. They walked for a few moments in silence, then Korra’s heart stopped. Asami’s fingertips trailed down Korra’s forearm towards her hand. She received her immediately, lacing their fingers together and smiling at Asami, who was biting her bottom lip.

“Is this okay?” She asked sheepishly. Korra tightened her grip and rubbed her thumb over Asami’s.

“This is much more than okay.” She reassured, watching Asami’s face relax. Holding her hand felt like they had been doing it for years, two pieces that fit together effortlessly. They wandered the streets, shooting questions back and forth ranging from favorite books, to biggest fears, to childhood memories. There was so much that Korra wanted to know about Asami, who was boundlessly interesting. She was thoughtful too, pondering each question equally and asking just as creative ones back. Before they knew it, they had reached the harbor and paused to face Air Temple Island against the midnight blue sky.

“It must be so peaceful over there.” Asami imagined out loud.

“You’ve never been?” She shook her head no to the question.

“My father almost brought me a few years ago when he had a meeting with Tenzin, but I turned it down. I just feel like it’s sacred and I didn’t want to go uninvited.” She gazed at the island, the white tower gleaming in the moonlight. Seeing Asami want something made Korra want to give it right to her.

“Well you’ve just been invited.” Korra said, pulling Asami down to the wooden dock.

“What? But it’s so late, won’t we disturb everyone?” Asami objected, eyebrows knitting with anxiety. Korra looked back at her in amusement.

“I’m sure two ladies walking through the apple orchards won’t throw anybody out of balance tonight.” She held Asami’s stare until she finally stepped forward to meet her at the end of the dock.

“We don’t even have a boat.” Asami noted, looking around. Korra grinned at her innocence.

“Please, you’re with the Avatar, we don’t need a boat.” She held her arms out to Asami, who looked at her quizzically. Her eyes widened in surprise when she realized that Korra was asking to let her pick Asami up.

“ _Oh_ no, no you can’t carry me.” Asami stammered looking down at the shorter woman. “I’ll crush you, or weigh us down and we’ll fall in. No no, we can find a boat, I’m sure someone will rent us one if we ask.” She looked around, realizing that at this late hour there was in fact no one around to rent anything from.

“If you really don’t want to, I completely understand and we can go another time. But I can guarantee that I will not drop you and you will not crush me. All you have to do is trust me.” Korra locked into Asami’s eyes, hoping to convey her sincerity. The emeralds softened staring back at Korra.

“Okay.” Asami said, holding out her hand. “I trust you.” With that, Korra put her arm around Asami’s waist, her fingers anchored in the curve above her hips. Asami slid her arms around Korra’s neck, sending a ripple of heat all the way down her spine. Their bodies touched for the first time and Korra smelled the roses again, somehow even sweeter than she remembered. She bent and lifted Asami’s legs off the ground, eliciting a squeak from the usually poised young woman. She weighed hardly anything for Korra’s standards, feeling more like a comfortable pressure on her chest than anything that would strain her.

“Are you ready?” Korra asked, searching Asami’s face for any hint of discomfort.

“Ready.” She responded looking into Korra’s eyes. She removed her arm from around Asami’s back and summoned a spinning vortex out of the water. She stepped off of the dock and they bobbed slightly before the cyclone lifted them high above the water and Korra repositioned her arm around Asami. The water whipped around her legs as Korra willed it to carry them across the bay, making sure to hold Asami’s feet up so that she would not get wet. The non-bender gaped at the sea below them, a mix of astonishment and delight in her eyes. Korra could not help but giggle at how cute Asami’s reaction was experiencing this for the first time. It made her want to take Asami everywhere and show her everything, anything to make this woman smile like this over and over again. They finally reached the other dock and Korra lowered them onto the wood, the water pealing away from her legs as her feet touched the ground. Asami’s look of wonderment turned to admiration as she stared up at the powerful bender, her porcelain face so close that Korra almost kissed her right there. However, she lowered Asami’s legs and let her stand up straight again.

“You are nothing short of incredible.” Asami praised, noting the seemingly impossible feat Korra had accomplished easily. Korra rubbed the back of her neck, flattered.

“Thanks, I just think you’re incredible too and I wanted to make this night unforgettable for you.” Hearing this, Asami took Korra’s hand in hers again.

“You could have taken me anywhere and it still would have been the best date of my life.” Korra’s stomach flipped.

They walked up the path and onto the dark green lawn that stretched around the island. Korra gave a grand tour, recounting Tenzin’s many stories about why _this specific stone was integral to Avatar Aang’s third spiritual awakening_ , and all the other historical facts that she thought Asami would appreciate. She faltered with some of the dates and to her surprise Asami knew the correct ones, confessing that she had read many books about Aang’s life. They spent an hour wandering, talking and laughing and enjoying what felt like their own private island.

Eventually, they stopped at the gazebo on the hill, which overlooked Republic City glowing over the harbor. Korra lifted herself over the banister and held her hand out to help Asami over as well. They sat in comfortable silence, feeling the gentle breeze pass around them carrying sweet scents from the trees. Asami stared at her city, a tender smile resting on her still cherry stained lips. The wind wove through her thick hair, making the ends dance around her shoulders and face. This face that Korra could not stop staring at.

“You’re so beautiful.” Korra said without thinking, although at this point she figured Asami must have noticed how enamored she was. Asami let out a happy sigh and slid her hand over Korra’s thigh. The touch made Korra’s heart pound and the nerve endings in her leg burn like never before.

“You are too.” Asami replied, eyes soft and shining in the moonlight. She bit her bottom lip lightly, studying the curves of Korra’s face, her eyes landing on her lips. “I have one more question.” Asami started, locking into Korra’s stare. She raised her eyebrows, welcoming whatever the raven-haired woman wanted to know.

“Can I kiss you?” The words seeped into Korra like warm rain.

She tilted her head and finally closed the space between them. Asami’s lips were soft and delicate like they were made from flower petals themselves. Energy surged through Korra as if kissing Asami completed an electrical current, igniting a powerful flame in her chest. They kissed again and again, unable to satisfy themselves after the hours of anticipation. Korra swung her leg over so that she was straddling the banister and facing Asami directly. She pulled her close and Asami rested her hand on the back of Korra's neck. Every time they pulled away their mouths came back together like two magnets, cosmically attracted to each other. Finally they stopped to catch their breath.

“Wow.” Korra searched for anything more intelligent to say. “That was…wow.” Asami smiled and kissed her cheek, chuckling in agreement. She pulled back to look at Korra’s face, running her thumb over her jaw.

“I’ve never met anyone like you, Korra.” She said, and Korra felt that she meant much more than just meeting the Avatar, a part of her that few people ever saw past. She felt like Asami was able to look deep into her very spirit. She pulled her close again and Asami rested her head on Korra’s shoulder, both of them looking at the city. Now that she finally had her, Korra could not imagine letting Asami go. An idea popped into her head that she almost disregarded, but considering how good Asami felt nestled in her neck, she trusted her gut and said it anyway.

“You know, you don’t have to leave tonight.” Asami lifted her head as Korra continued. “I mean, it’s late and you must be tired so driving home will be difficult. It’s no pressure though of course, you don’t even have to sleep in my room there are plenty of extra beds, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or rush you into anything it’s just if you wanted to it might be easier for you, and of course I want you to stay too I just mean—“ Asami cut her rambling off with a kiss.

“I’d love to stay.” She answered, quickly adding, “As long as that’s okay with Tenzin and his family. The last thing I want to do is intrude in their home.” Korra’s heart melted at Asami’s respect for the air benders, and assured her that welcoming guests was a part of their culture.

The wind blew harder around them and Korra noticed Asami shivering slightly under her zipped up jacket. Now that it was established that Asami was spending the night, Korra had no problem moving out of the space that felt impossible to disturb a moment ago. She took Asami by the hand and led her into the temple.


	9. The Sato Mansion

Asami opened her eyes to sunlight streaming in through the open, air temple window. It cast over the two women sharing the small bed, highlighting how their legs bent together and where Asami’s arm rested over Korra’s waist. She curled her head into Korra’s back and tried to contain her joy over everything that had happened last night.

She remembered how they stayed up late, confessing all the times that they had thought of each other in the week since meeting. She remembered how at a certain point the words stopped being enough. She remembered how Korra felt pressed against her, fingers tangled in her hair as they kissed for what seemed like hours. They had done nothing more than that even though Asami yearned for Korra in every way. Kissing had never felt so good, so full, so meaningful before.

Asami was experienced with relationships, but similar to the way that she was experienced driving cars. There was a method, a formula that she followed with each new person. Properly timed declarations, appropriate gifts, emotion that Asami knew she was supposed to feel. She had abandoned this process entirely with Korra. Something else was controlling her that was not her brain, and it was thrilling.

Korra finally stirred, finding Asami’s hand and folding her arm across her chest, pulling her close. Asami nuzzled into her hair, relishing the heat radiating off of the Avatar’s back.

“Good morning.” Korra mumbled, voice low with sleep. “Are you awake?” Asami kissed her bare shoulder.

“Yes I am.” She replied.

“Okay me too.” Korra said with her eyes closed. Asami propped herself up to look at Korra’s tranquil face. If Korra wanted to sleep longer, she did not mind, it seemed Korra could do anything and Asami would be happy just being near her. A few minutes passed before Korra finally decided to wake up properly. She stretched her arms up and rolled around to face Asami.

“So it wasn’t all a dream?” Korra said, touching Asami’s face for proof.

“No, it wasn’t.” She responded, placing her own hand over Korra’s and kissing her palm. Korra smiled tenderly and pulled Asami to her, kissing her on the lips. It took all of Asami’s will power to stop herself from rolling Korra onto her back and continuing everything they had started the night before.

They spent a while lying in bed together, just sinking in the fact that they were there. Last night had been so much that they had to confirm it was all real. But it was clear they were on the same page, just as infatuated with each other and just as eager to spend more time together. Soon, they were getting dressed and planning to spend the day at Asami’s house.

Thankfully, no one was around when they left the island. Asami did not want to meet the air bending family for the first time as an unexpected guest. They reached the dock and this time Asami had no objection to Korra’s method of transportation. She felt secure in her arms, and she would admit that Korra looked incredibly sexy commanding an ocean to move for her. When they landed, they retraced their steps back to Narook’s and found Asami’s car waiting for them. The walk and the drive took up quite a bit of their morning, but having Korra laughing musically in the passenger seat somehow made Republic City traffic an enjoyable experience.

Just outside of the city and down a winding road sat the Sato mansion atop a large green hill. Asami pressed a button behind her steering wheel and the black gates swung open, allowing them up the driveway.

“Asami, this is beautiful!” Korra admired, staring out the window at the perfectly lined groves of trees and the immaculately kept flower gardens spreading over the lawn.

“My mother used to love gardening, she had a plot in the back with everything she liked. After she died my father hired landscapers to expand it and plant hundreds of her favorites in the front.” Asami explained, eliciting a concerned look from Korra who thought she might have stepped into sensitive territory.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.” She said with care.

“Don’t be, I’m glad you like them. I always feel like she’s welcoming me home.” Asami stated, pulling into the garage and shutting off the engine. She noted the empty space where her father’s car was supposed to be, and hoped that he would be out for most of the day.

They entered through the front door and Korra gaped at the gigantic, ornately designed interior. The ceiling was high, with a huge crystal chandelier hanging from the center. Gorgeous portraits and still life paintings covered every wall, and tall vases filled with flowers from outside made the air as fresh and sweet as a meadow.

“Okay, I was wrong. This is beautiful.” Korra corrected herself. Asami smiled, happy that Korra enjoyed being in her home. She hoped it would be a regular event.

“I’ll give you a proper tour soon but you have to meet someone first.” Asami said, taking Korra’s hand and leading her through the hallway to the backyard. She slid open the glass door and stepped out onto the patio.

“Lyra!” Asami called in a high register that Korra never expected from her. “Lyra! Come here, girl!” Hardly a moment after she finished, something burst out of the grove. The Sunfox bounded towards her owner, gold, orange, and white fur dazzling in the light of day. Asami got on one knee to greet her friend, who almost knocked her over in excitement. The Sunfox was a regal animal, sporting a thick rough of fur around her neck and chest similar to a lion’s mane. Her sharp face was also remarkably expressive, and she wore a clear grin as she reunited with her love.

“Lyra I would like you to meet someone very special. This is Avatar Korra.” Asami said formally. Korra joined Asami on the ground and held her hand out for Lyra to sniff.

“It’s wonderful to finally meet you, Lyra. I’ve heard great things.” Lyra sniffed Korra’s hand intently, then circled her entirely. After deciding that Korra was no threat, Lyra grinned and presented her smooth head to be scratched.

“I think she likes you.” Asami said, noting how Korra’s first reaction was to rub Lyra’s big, pointed ears, one of her absolute favorite spots.

“I should hope so! I don’t want her attacking me if I kiss you in front of her.” Korra responded, running her hands over the silky, radiant fur. Lyra was nowhere near Naga’s size, only standing slightly taller than Asami’s knees, but her teeth were sharp and Korra did not underestimate what the animal would do to protect her human companion.

“Well then we had better test it out.” Asami supposed, leaning in. She kissed Korra once then stopped to look at Lyra, who seemed un-phased. “I guess it’s safe then.” She concluded, kissing Korra again. She felt like since last night, she wanted to kiss Korra for any and every reason, and found it quite hard to find a reason not to. Asami pulled away and they stood up together. She led Korra back into the house with Lyra padding behind.

After a quick lunch and a grand tour, the two headed to the pool house. The serene, indoor space was the perfect place to be alone, Asami thought to herself. She wore a red, polka dot bikini top and black high-waist bottoms, a combination that drew a great deal of focus to parts of her that she hoped Korra paid attention to. Her eyes glazed over Korra’s toned body, outfitted in a navy blue two-piece with a sports bra style top.

Korra dove into the water immediately, darting under the surface like she spent half of her life there, and Asami realized she probably had. Korra popped up, a huge smile plastered on her face.

“Come on in, the water’s great!” Her voice echoed through the tiled hall. Asami chuckled and dipped her foot to the first step. She immediately retreated feeling how cold it was.

“Korra, it’s freezing!” She called back to the woman casually backstroking in the deep end.

“I can keep you warm if you just get in.” Korra bargained. With that promise, Asami took a deep breath and tried again. It was almost unbearable as the chill traveled up her legs, but Asami powered through. She made it until the water reached the middle of her stomach and stopped there, waiting for Korra. The water bender floated towards Asami with a glint in her eye.

“The water’s great?” Asami mocked, her arms crossed to keep herself from shivering. Korra chuckled and cooed to her, unfolding her arms and placing them instead around her neck. She wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist and held their bodies close together. The moment Asami felt Korra’s skin against her own she began to feel warmer, in more ways than one.

“Better?” Korra asked, running her hand up Asami’s spine, leaving a trail of heat wherever she touched. Asami inhaled sharply, unable to control her body’s reaction to Korra’s smooth hands.

“I’m getting there.” She responded coyly, brushing Korra’s damp hair away from her face.

“Oh, well then tell me how I can help, Ms. Sato.” She countered, beginning to kiss Asami’s neck.

“I think,” she said, gasping as Korra’s teeth grazed her skin, “You know exactly how to help.” With that Korra lifted her head and kissed Asami fully. She melted into the Avatar’s arms, knotting her fingers in her hair. Korra’s hands traveled down over Asami’s hips, grabbing the backs of her thighs and pulling her legs around her. It was a bold, and dominant move, and Asami loved it. Knowing that Korra wanted her turned her on like nothing ever had before. She tightened her legs, pressing their hips together and causing Korra to moan into Asami’s mouth. She deepened the kiss and pushed Asami’s back against the edge of the pool. They stayed like that for minutes, unable to break the kiss.

Asami’s free hands wandered over Korra’s back and shoulders, and reached down to feel her defined abs. She trailed along the bottom seam of Korra’s top, testing her limits. Korra responded with her own hand teasing just under the string keeping Asami’s bikini together. It was all she could do to stop from taking it off herself and giving it all to Korra right there.

“Ahem.” Came a voice out of nowhere. Asami’s head snapped towards the door.

“Dad!” She exclaimed, horrified. She untangled her legs from Korra and they separated to a respectable distance. Asami’s face was redder than her bathing suit.

“I did not intend to interrupt, I only came to see if my daughter finally returned from her date.” He said, one eyebrow raised as he stared at Asami. She quickly got out of the pool and wrapped herself in a towel, Korra following suit.

“Dad, this is Avatar Korra.” She introduced them, hoping that including Korra’s title would somehow make her father less upset about seeing her hands all over his daughter.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Mr. Sato, sir.” Korra bowed in respect.

“Likewise, Avatar Korra.” He responded politely. “Hopefully we will meet again under less…compromising circumstances.” He looked at his daughter, scolding and teasing her simultaneously.

“Right.” Asami said, meeting his gaze. “We were just leaving anyway. But I’ll see you for dinner!” She added, grabbing her clothes and basically running out the door with Korra trailing behind. As they walked down the path Asami began apologizing profusely to Korra for the most embarrassing and uncomfortable way that she had met her father.

“Please, it’s really okay! I mean, did I want your dad to see that? Absolutely not. But at least he didn’t throw me off the premises or anything!” Korra joked, but Asami was not having it. Her skin still glowed pink with humiliation.

“I just don’t want him to think that you’re just…that.” Asami replied. “You’re not just some girl that I brought home.”

“Okay, so show him I’m not.” Korra challenged, stopping Asami in her tracks. “I mean, if you feel the same way that I do, I don’t think you have to worry about that.” Korra explained, taking Asami’s hand. She softened, and let her embarrassment finally go.

“I do feel the same way about you.” Asami reassured, kissing Korra on the cheek.

“So then you know I’m not going anywhere, right?” Korra searched Asami’s face. She smiled back, looking into Korra’s clear eyes and feeling with certainty that there was no prettier blue possible.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	10. Your Laugh Is My Favorite Song

Korra lay against Naga’s side as she stared across the water. It had hardly been a day since she had left the Sato mansion and already she was aching to be back with Asami. After Hiroshi had caught them in the pool, Asami took Korra up to her room where they picked up where they had left off.

The entire thing kept replaying in Korra’s head, almost feeling like a vivid fantasy rather than a memory. Asami was what fantasies were made of, that was for sure. Her long, black hair cascaded around her face when she leaned over Korra. Her fingers explored and teased so expertly. Her voice was like velvet as she whispered how good Korra’s hips felt pressed into hers. Korra felt a jolt in her stomach as she imagined herself there again.

Asami was truly something else. Not only did Korra find her irresistibly attractive, but also kind and quirky and interesting. Her room was filled with books from every stage of her life, comics, novels, encyclopedias, Korra now understood how Asami seemed to know at least something about everything. She loved stories of all kinds, and remembered every detail that Korra had shared with her. Being around Asami was the easiest thing in the world, and Korra was beginning to feel restless waiting to see her again.

Korra had tried everything to get through the day, she raced the air kids in the morning, sparred with the White Lotus guards in the afternoon, and even tried reading the dense articles that Professor Jin had assigned for the weekend. Throughout it all, nothing had distracted her from compulsively checking the time. After attempting to meditate had devolved into shamelessly thinking about Asami, Korra decided it was about time to finally leave.

“Okay, Naga are you ready to make a new friend today?” Korra said as she stood, rousing Naga’s attention. The Polar Bear Dog stretched and yawned in response. Korra slipped the saddle onto Naga’s broad back and leaped on.

When they finally reached the Sato estate, Korra dismounted and walked beside Naga up to the front door. Before getting close enough to knock, the door opened and Asami came out, smiling as she approached Korra.

“I heard the gate.” She explained while wrapping Korra in a hug. She breathed in Asami’s perfume and tightened her arms around the now familiar waist.

“I’m happy to see you too.” Korra sighed into Asami’s shoulder. When they pulled back, Asami turned to her other guest.

“Hello, you must be Naga.” Asami began, looking right into the animal’s huge, black eyes. Naga gruffed and bent her head to be pet. Asami led them around to the back where Lyra was lounging in a patch of sunlight. She immediately stood upon seeing the very new and very large animal walking towards her. Being the gentle giant that Naga was, she lowered her head to Lyra’s level and let the pointed snout inspect the newcomer. They sniffed and circled for a minute while Korra and Asami watched in amusement. These two animals were so like their owners, extensions of themselves after years of companionship. Naga reflected Korra’s easy outgoing nature, while Lyra preferred to study the situation with cautious reserve. Asami squeezed Korra’s wrist when Lyra suddenly crouched as if she were about to pounce, but she then shot off into the grass with a playful look back at Naga. The Polar Bear Dog loped after her, and the two began running and playing like old friends.

“Well that’s a relief.” Asami sighed, watching her Sunfox dart around Naga.

“I thought you said they’d get along?” Korra asked, remembering their first conversation at Narook’s.

“I figured it wouldn’t be a problem after she loved you, but Lyra hasn’t always been the most…welcoming of new guests.” Asami said delicately, and Korra was reminded of those sharp teeth.

“Then I guess I’m truly special.” Korra teased, nudging Asami’s side.

“I can’t deny that.” Asami replied looking Korra up and down briefly. “Come on, I have a schedule to keep.” She continued with a mock stern expression, leading Korra down another path. Far from the house sat a large concrete structure that Korra recognized as an aircraft hangar. Sitting out front and ready to take off from the pad, was a shining red helicopter.

“No way.” Korra laughed in disbelief. “You’re going to fly this thing?”

“Well I didn’t build it just to look at it.” Asami replied. Korra was thoroughly impressed imagining how complicated it must have been to put this machine together.

“I should have known from the paint job.” Korra joked and pointed to the hundredth red thing that Asami owned.

“You’re one to talk!” She asserted, tugging at Korra’s denim jacket covering a light blue tank top. She climbed into the pilot’s seat, checking a few controls.

“Come on in.” Asami smiled, holding out a headset to Korra. She pulled herself into the seat next to Asami and put on the giant headphones, instantly dulling all outside noise.

“Can you hear me?” Asami’s voice came through the headset.

“Loud and clear.” Korra replied, giving her a thumbs up. Asami flipped a switch to activate the propeller.

“Ready?” She asked Korra, glancing over to make sure she was wearing her seatbelt. Korra nodded enthusiastically, and Asami lifted off the ground. The pit of Korra’s stomach felt heavy as they rose into the air. Flying with a glider or even riding an Air Bison required Korra’s physical participation, and as they ascended above the Sato estate Korra began feeling nervous not being in control of her body. She gripped the side of her seat and tried not to look down.

“Are you okay?” Asami’s voice sounded clearly in her ear.

“Yeah, uhm. I just—I’m usually the one flying.” Korra tried hiding her nerves, but Asami immediately picked up on the waver in her voice. She reached out and took Korra’s hand.

“I’m sorry, this must feel weird for you. But I want you to know that you have nothing to worry about, I’ve been flying helicopters and planes for years and you are completely safe.” She glanced quickly at Korra, who nodded stiffly. “Think about it as not having to exhaust yourself. Just relax, let me do all the work, and enjoy the view.” Asami squeezed her hand and Korra took a deep breath, letting Asami’s advice sink in. Her voice, her touch, her words, everything about Asami was comforting. Korra’s nerves melted away when she looked at the beautiful woman confidently flying the machine that she _built_. Asami caught Korra looking at her and smiled.

“You can’t be scared when it’s my turn to impress you, that’s just not fair.” She teased, returning her hand to the controls.

“I’m feeling much better, thank you. So don’t worry, I’m free to bask in your glory now!” Korra joked back. She looked out the window and saw that they were flying towards the city. No longer afraid, Korra was fascinated by the scenery below her. Asami was right, not having to manipulate the air currents around her allowed Korra to enjoy the sights with a childish glee. Cars and busses looked like toys being pushed along a track, and she could see every colorful neon sign glowing on every street. To her right, Korra could see all of Air Temple Island, the orchards, the gardens, even tiny orange and yellow figures milling about. The almost black water glittered in the early evening sun.

“I don’t know why you’d drive to school when you could chopper your way in every day.” Korra said.

“I would, but I think the dramatic entrance might get old. Also I don’t think there are any parking spaces for helicopters.” Asami chuckled in return. After having spent so much time staring out the window, Korra finally looked at Asami for the first time. She was beautiful as always, but Korra was seeing her in a different light than she had before. Yes, she knew that Asami was a technological genius but she had never seen her in action. The helicopter controls were complex, and that was just for steering. The dashboard had buttons and meters and switches that were completely unlabeled, and yet Asami knew exactly which one to push and check and flip at all the right times. She was also probably the only person on earth who could wear a clunky headset and somehow have it look like a fashionable accessory.

By now, they were passing over the northern edge of the city and heading towards the mountains. As they neared the imposing granite, Korra spotted a large flat cliff with something sitting in the middle of the expanse. Asami tilted the controls and they began their descent. The landing was smooth just as Korra expected, and they removed their headsets as the propeller slowed to a stop. Korra stepped out of the helicopter and finally saw what was on the cliff. A beautiful table covered with an ornate yellow cloth sat between two wooden chairs. Asami came next to Korra holding a large wicker basket.

“You’d be surprised how easy it is to make a reservation on a desolate mountain.” Asami quipped, clearly proud of herself.

“Asami Sato, I should have known you were the ultimate one-upper.” Korra laughed and kissed her cheek. Asami smiled and could not think of anything to say, flustered by Korra’s affection. Instead, she took the basket to the table and began to unload it. Delicious aromas escaped the moment she opened the top.

“I probably should have asked what you wanted, but I didn’t want to ruin the surprise. I hope you like it.” She began, opening the containers. Korra grew hungrier looking at each dish. The appetizers were two fat egg rolls with a pink dipping sauce. After that she presented a crispy battered chicken covered with a creamy red curry and steamed rice, and golden stir-fried noodles with a mix of fresh looking vegetables. Then she placed two plates, utensils, and glasses in front of the seats. Finally, she pulled out a bottle of the beer Korra had ordered at Narook’s and a bottle of wine.

“How did you do all of this?” Korra asked, blown away by the display.

“I asked one of Future Industries pilots to transport the table and chairs earlier today, but I asked for a blue table cloth.” She looked disdainfully at the yellow fabric. “I guess this will have to do. Please, sit down.” Asami said warmly as Korra pulled out a chair. Asami served the two of them despite Korra’s insistence that she could do it herself. Korra took a bite of the steaming egg roll and let out a deep moan of gastronomic pleasure.

“Where did you get these?” She said with her mouth half full.

“I made them this morning.” Asami said bluntly. Korra swallowed quickly.

“Did you make all of this food?” She asked in disbelief. Asami nodded modestly. “So on top of being a drop-dead gorgeous genius you’re also an incredible chef?” Asami blushed at Korra’s compliment.

“Please, you’ve had one bite. Get back to me when you’ve finished and then we can discuss.”

Of course, everything was delicious. It occurred to Korra that there was nothing that Asami Sato would not strive for ultimate perfection for. They ate and talked and enjoyed each other’s company as the sun sank lower and lower around them. Their conversations flowed as both seemed to want to know and understand everything about the other.

Asami picked up her wine glass and looked over the rim as the deep red beverage touched her lips. Korra tripped over her story as they locked eyes. The sun cast a rosy glow over Asami’s dark waves, and glinted off of a gold band she wore around her middle finger. But most captivating of all were the gems that shone no matter where she saw them. Asami’s emerald eyes held Korra suspended in that moment, unable to continue.

“What?” Asami furrowed her eyebrows at Korra’s inexplicable pause. Korra’s gaze softened, but she did not look away from the woman across the table.

“I’m sorry.” She half-smiled, “I just never thought this would happen.” Asami’s puzzled look prompted Korra to continue.

“I grew up without anyone telling me this was okay.” She gestured to the two of them.

“So you’ve never dated another woman before.” Asami concluded. Of all the conversations they had had, neither had ever truly wanted to breach the topic of past relationships.

“Definitely not. I knew that I didn’t feel right dating boys but it took me until coming to Republic City to really figure out why. And now I’m here with you and—“ Korra paused, unable to voice her emotions fully. Asami leaned forward and took Korra’s hand in hers.

“And it’s like…?” She urged, her smooth fingertips caressing the top of Korra’s wrist. She swallowed, finally placing what it was that Asami made her feel.

“Like I’m finally happy being exactly where I am.” She replied, smiling as her statement turned Asami’s cheeks pink.

“I know how you feel.” Asami said tenderly. Korra's heart lifted.

“You do?” 

“I do. I wouldn’t have squeezed three dates into one weekend if I could stand to be away from you.” Her red lips turned up in the corner making Korra’s stomach flip.

“So this isn’t too fast?” Korra suggested hesitantly, and regretted it the moment she saw Asami’s smile drop.

“Do you want to slow down?” Asami’s fingers loosened slightly.

“No! No, not at all, that’s not what I’m saying,” Korra sputtered, “I just don’t really know what’s normal when you like someone as much as I like you.” Her voice trailed off, Korra was not ashamed or unsure of her feelings for Asami, but she wondered if she was supposed to be. The last thing she wanted was to discover an imbalance in their budding relationship.

“What’s normal,” Asami began, clasping both hands around Korra’s, “is different for every person and every relationship. It’s what feels right in your heart and body and mind, not what some predetermined checklist expects for a ‘normal’ couple. So how does this feel for you?” She finished, eyebrows raised in soft concern.

“This feels right to me.” Korra asserted.

“Me too.” They both sighed, then Korra stood from her chair, lifting Asami out of hers so that they met face to face next to the table. They kissed almost instantly, needing only the slightest reason to come together and fulfill their elemental attraction. Relief washed over Korra as she felt Asami’s hand glide to the back of her neck. Having the validation that, yes, Asami wants this too and just as much sent Korra over the moon. She wrapped her arms tight around Asami and lifted her into the air. Asami gasped with surprise through the kiss. Korra spun them around, coaxing both their laughter into a rich harmony, and they danced like porcelain figures in their very own music box.

Korra set Asami back on her feet, both of them a dizzy and giggling mess. Asami rested her forehead against Korra’s.

“I’ve never had this much fun with anyone.” She confessed.

“Yeah, you like it when I trouble you like that?” Korra asked, her smile widening as she playfully poked Asami’s ribs.

“There’s a word to describe you.” Asami stammered through bursts of laughter. Korra abandoned her attack and held Asami close, loving the way her chest felt rising against Korra’s as the taller woman caught her breath. By now, the sun was an orange sliver just burning over the edge of the far off mountains, and the sky was giving way from golden pink to star-dusted violet. Asami looked behind her and just caught the last rays sink out of sight.

“Damn, we missed the sunset.” She cursed the deviation from their planned date itinerary.

“It’s alright, I still got to see the most beautiful view.” Korra replied. Asami’s eyes softened as she realized Korra was only looking at her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to post, I had a job this summer that ate up all of my time. This chapter was supposed to be longer but I'm going back to school in a few days so I wanted to get at least this much posted before things get busy again. So enjoy this fluffy chapter and get ready for some fun times ahead!


End file.
